


Colloportus, My Arse

by VeelaWings



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeelaWings/pseuds/VeelaWings
Summary: "Do you remember when we first moved in?" Draco asked, from one end of their oversized clawfoot tub."Yes. James and Lily spent three hours fighting over identical bedrooms. This isn't relaxing," Harry complained, brow wrinkling under his muggle eye mask in an atrocious leopard print.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679497
Comments: 20
Kudos: 82





	Colloportus, My Arse

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 'Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge' for March 2020
> 
> Monthly Prompt - 'Remember When'

"Do you remember when we first moved in?" Draco asked, from one end of their oversized clawfoot tub.

"Yes. James and Lily spent three hours fighting over identical bedrooms. This isn't relaxing," Harry complained, brow wrinkling under his muggle eye mask in an atrocious leopard print. 

"Do you remember that first night, we went three rounds in our new bed," Draco carried on in a wicked tone, unbothered by Harry's obliviousness for where he was heading with this. He'd catch up. "Well, that last one was less on the bed and moreover the nightstand," he chuckled, the water and lavender bubbles a quiet swish around him as he glided over to straddle Harry's lap. "Remember after," Draco whispered into Harry's ear, his hand closing around Harry's wrist to stop him from tugging down his eyemask. "We decided to clean up before bed?"

" _Yeah_." Oh good, Harry was perceptive now. Draco felt a loose fist around his cock was a suitable reward.

"How productive was that bath?"

"Very." Breathless and so easy. 

"Really? Splashing a grand mess while bending me over the edge is productive?" Draco scolded and slowed down his rhythm as punishment.

"You seemed to enjoy my tongue in your bloody arse," Harry said with a smack to Draco's ass, unrepentant as always.

"Harry!"

"It's technically cleaning..."

"That's not-" Draco rolled his eyes then refocused. Harry was not dictating the mood right now. Draco had _plans_. "Do you remember when," he said, palms slowly traveling down Harry's chest.

"Daddy!" Albus yelled.

"Let us in," Scorpius chimed in, little hand twisting the doorknob unsuccessfully. Until-

"...when your locking charms weren't total shit."


End file.
